The Tick vs. The Uncommon Cold
The Tick vs. Uncommon Cold is an episode of the animated television series The Tick. Synopsis While taking care of a sick Tick, Arthur is captured and cloned by their alien neighbor, who sends the clone to retrieve a tissue sample of Tick, so that he can clone him too. Plot The episode opens with an ill Tick being catered to by Arthur, and Tick begs him for chicken noodle soup, as a tentacle drops a slimy letter through the mail slot. Arthur finds the letter, which is addressed to their neighbor in apartment 14B, Thrakkorzog. He knocks on the door, but is grabbed and strapped to an operating table by a huge, green creature. The creature, named Thrakkorzog, tells him his plan to clone the Tick, and conquer the earth. He creates a clone of Arthur in order to get close to Tick, but the only words it can say are "I Arthur". Thrakkorzog narrowly stops it from pressing the "don't button" on the machine used to travel back to his dimension. The clone goes to Tick and Arthur's apartment, and tries to retrieve a piece of a sleeping Tick, but all of his tools have no effect. Tick wakes after a nightmare, and takes no notice to the fact that "Arthur" has a very limited vocabulary, and watches some wrestling. Back at apartment 14B, Thrakkorzog takes a bathroom break, and Arthur convinces his quit roommate to loosen his straps. The clone tries to slice tick's head open, but fails, and examines him with a pair of eyes that come out of his nose. Thrakkorzog returns, and becomes furious when he discovers that Arthur has escaped. The clone comes up with a plan to take Tick's used tissues, but Arthur arrives to warn Tick. The clone and Arthur wrestle, until Tick grabs them and interrogates them to find out which is which. Arthur fails to convince Tick, but Tick sees it with its head open, full of tentacles. Tick drops it in surprise, and they chase it to Thrakkorzog's apartment, only to discover that they're too late, and a mucus-like Tick clone has been created. But before they can do battle, Thrakkorzog's roommate reminds them that he pays the cleaning deposit, and they decide to fight on the roof. On the roof, Tick and "Tick" engage in combat. Arthur formulates a plan to use Thrakkorzog's portal machine to send him back to his dimension, and tells Tick to keep an eye out for the "hi sign", wherein Tick will throw the clone into Thrakkorzog. Tick grapples with the clone, which oozes away from his every attack, while Arthur struggles with the heavy device. Tick wraps it up in a drying sheet and smashes it against the ground but it seeps through. Arthur retrieves an extension cord after he discovers that the plug is too short. Tick tries tugging on the clone's antennae, but they rip off and crawl back onto its head, while Arthur now has to find an adapter because the extension cord and plug don't, match. He finds it and turns it on, and gives Tick the hi sign. Tick sucks up the clone with his nose and shoots it into Thrakkorzog, hurling them both into the portal. The episode ends with Tick healthy and fresh, and Arthur sick as a dog. Characters Main Characters *Tick *Arthur Supporting Characters *Thrakkorzog's roommate (only appearance) Antagonists *Thrakkorzog (first appearance) **Arthur (clone) (only appearance) **Tick (clone) (only appearance) Minor Characters *Beautiful Steven (only appearance, off-screen) *Human Baboon (only appearance, off-screen) Locations *The City **Arthur's apartment building ***Arthur's apartment ***Thrakkorzog's apartment (only appearance) Trivia *'Ending Monologue': "Once again, we've blasted the nasal passages of The City clean of the cloning mucus of evil. Now we can all breathe free and easy, and smell the lilacs in bloom! Hello, aroma!" *Tick's cold is never referred to as the "uncommon cold" even once in the episode. Goofs *The bottle of Dr. Thrakk's Secret Cloning Sauce had a pyramid-shaped base when it was on the desk, but when Thrakkorzog poured it, the base was spherical. Gallery Ticksoup.png Weirdoandarthur.png Arthurclonehead.png Arthurcloneandtick.png Arthurclone6.png Arthurclone5.png Arthurclone4.png Arthurclone3.png Arthurclone.png Tickclone5.png Tickclone4.png Tickandclone2.png Tickclone3.png Tickandclone.png Tickclone2.png Tickandclone3.png Thrakkorzog6.png Arthurandthrakkorzog.png Thrakkorzog5.png Thrakkorzog4.png Thrakkorzog3.png Thrakkorzog.png Sickarthur.png clonerizer.png collectingarthursdna.png drthrakkssecretcloningsauce.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1